Red Hood makes a Period PSA
by Bunny Fair
Summary: title pretty much says it all, Jason Todd x OC


Jason glanced around as he perched on the edge of the rooftop, loosely holding his helmet on his fingertips. He twitched at soft thud on the roof aand glanced over his shoulder, relaxing when he saw Roy. He turned to face ahead and relaxed his grip on the helmet as Roy sat beside him.

Roy set his bow down beside him and asked, "Girlfriend on her period?"

Jason nodded. "What gave it away?"

Roy smiled. "It's usually pretty obvious. Plus, you're avoiding going home when you're usually home by now."

Jason shrugged and sighed when his phone rang. He ignored Roy's grin and answered, "What's up, babe?"

Roy snickered softly and mouthed, 'Whipped.' as she told him she needed more pads.

Jason flipped him off and said, "No problem, babe. I'm gonna make another round and then head to the store for you. I'll be home after."

Roy snickered softly and yelped when Jason pushed his shoulder, gripping the ledge tightly. "Hey, man, not funny. You're whipped, just admit it."

Jason rolled his eyes and pulled his helmet on, hooking the grappling hook on the edge. "You're one to speak. When's your anniversary with Kori?"

Roy blinked and quickly checked his phone as Jason lowered himself down. "Dammit, it's in a few days."

Jason snickered and landed on his feet with a heavy 'thud'. He wound up the grapping hook and tucked it back, calling, "Better get her a good gift! You'll never hear the end of it!"

Roy groaned and laid back as Jason climbed onto his bike, revving the engine. He took off and made a big loop, keeping a look out for anything suspicious. After checking the alleyways, he pulled in front of a convience store. He softly sighed and double checked his wallet before walking inside, ignoring the look from the lady working the register.

He grabbed a basket and walked to the feminine product aisle, softly humming along to the music playing. He glanced over the various selections and grabbed several packs of what she used. He eyed the display of chocolates and glanced at his basket before noticing a phone being held up by a small woman.

He straightened up and asked, "Need something, ma'am?"

She smiled and tightened her grip as her hand shook. "My boyfriend is bad about not wanting to come near this aisle. I was hoping you wouldn't mind..."

Jason blinked and took off his helmet, setting it in the basket, as he revealed the simple red mask over his eyes. "Well, I don't mind at all. I've just got one thing to say."

She nodded rapidly and held up her phone. "Oh! Well, be my guest!"

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Alright, men of Gotham, step it up. See these?" He held up a pack of pads. "Yeah, Red Hood buys his girlfriend pads and chocolate when she needs it, so can you. Grow a pair before she dumps your ass for someone who will. Nightwing, buddy, you've been pushing your luck. Buy your girl some damned tampons and chocolate and you'll get laid more often, too. This has been a PSA by Red Hood and I strongly approve of this message."

She smiled widely and ended the video, quickly tapping on her phone. "Thank you so much! You don't mind if I post this on social media do you?"

He dumped the chocolate from the display into the basket and shook his head. "Go ahead. I'll be around the area if your boyfriend needs a closer talking to."

She nodded rapidly and grabbed a pack of tampons, snagging a chocolate bar that had landed on the floor. He smiled slightly and checked out, handing the cashier a wad of cash. She smiled tiredly at him and gave him a thumbs up as he walked out, holding onto the bags.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck as he unlocked the apartment door, calling, "Babe! I'm home and I got the goods!"

He set the bags on the counter and tossed a chocolate bar over at the couch, a vine snapping up to catch it. Seraphina peeked up over the back of the couch and smiled slightly, closing her eyes when he kissed her forehead. "You must've had a good night."

He shrugged, kicking off his boots. "It was a regular night, nothing to be excited for."

She hummed and carefully sat up, taking the chocolate bar from the vine. "Well, you've already made the midnight news."

He blinked and froze in taking off his chest armor. "What now?"

She nodded and shifted the heating pad to her back. "Yup, I recorded it for you. 'Red Hood calls out all men of Gotham and Nightwing for being bad boyfriends'."

He snagged the remote when it was offered to him and pressed play, staring at the video of himself talking to the woman's phone camera. He snickered softly and unhooked the armor, sliding it under the end table. He rolled his eyes at the reporter's overly dramatized retelling of the event and propped his feet up.

She hummed and leaned into his side, pulling his warm hand to press into her lower stomach. "You know you've started something right?"

He shrugged and gently massaged the area, smiling when she groaned softly. "Well, someone's gotta tell them to step it up. They don't listen to Bruce and Batman doesn't do press."

She nuzzled his arm and nodded, yawning widely. "Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

He smiled softly as she started nodding off and turned off the tv, tucking her close to him. Sure, he might've started something with his brothers but what else was new. Now, to wait and see what they respond with.


End file.
